Let's Play in Wonderland
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: After two years of the defeat of the three brains and skull the cyborgs are taking it easy. But what they don't know is that they are somehow going to be part of a story of Alice in Wonderland. 003/009
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story of cyborg 009 and I hope you readers enjoy it! The characters of cyborg 009 DO NOT belong to me but to Shotaro Ishinomori! Only two of them are mines that I have created- Ate and Layla!

She was bored as she stared up at the white ceiling. At times like this, she always wish that the Black Organization will capture someone else too so she can have a playmate.

I'm only eight years old, she thought, frowning at the ceiling.

She sat up on her plain gray cover bed unhappily. Letting out a sigh, she turns toward the camera that will always stare unblinking at her. "I'm bored!" She said out loud. She waited for a few seconds and was please when a hologram of an older girl appear in front of the room. The little girl moved her tiny legs over to the side of the bed and started swinging them slowly.

"Will what did you excepted? Your body is adjusting from the last surgery. Or should I say healing?" The older girl paused, thinking. The child didn't waste time to talk.

"Can I test my powers out?" She said cheerful, clasping her small hands together in front of her chest. "But not on these Black Ghost's workers," She added bitterly on the word workers, "I want to try it out on the Cyborgs instead.

The little girl had disliked the workers from the very beginning. At times she did toy with them like a cat playing around with a mouse before the kill. Some of them did deserve it: they were weak, scary cats that were at the end worthless, not able to provide the Black Ghost Organization the weapons to make the Earth's countries hunger for them. They were the ones that get on her nerves than the rebellious nine Cyborgs.

"Here I'm getting better, you can see!" The little girl picks up a light wooden clipboard from the desk next to her bed and handed to her with a smile. She didn't like feeling the emotion of hatred and with her new powers that she was barely able to control, she didn't want to lose control on it.

"Okay fine. Your permission granted, Ate. I guess this can be a practice test to see how you function with your advance powers." The older girl shrugged, putting down a clipboard on Ate's bed. Ate didn't bother to look at it; she had looked at it thousands of times.

"Thank you Layla."

Layla look at Ate with her purple eyes as she pushes a strand of long black hair behind her back. "Make sure you came back unharmed." She simple said and disappears without another word.

Ate was surprise that Layla had allowed her to have fun with the Cyborgs, but had quickly got rid of that feeling.

Looking underneath her smooth pillow, she pulls out a children's book of Alice in Wonderland. It was a book that her human mother readied to her before Layla had founded her. Before she was told and remembers that she was actually one of the many evil Brains, an only young Brain that had came to Earth along with Layla to take over the Black Ghost Organization, but had crash into Earth's ground hard after separating from her ally in the atmosphere heat. She must had gotten amnesia and travel a great distance into a city where she was taken to an orphans building. The next day she was adapted to a wealthy family in Texas. She lived with them for two years in a happy and comfort life with her new parents.

The only metal doors in her room slides open and a uniform man came in cutting off her thoughts. "Your ride is ready Miss Ate." The Black Ghost soldier said, saluting her. She jumps off her bed and tightly holds her book to her chest. Being smart in moving out of her way, he returns his hand to his side as she walks outside her room.

"Let's go." She simply said. She didn't look back to see if he will follow or not.

How was that? Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter was short I know. Hope you readers enjoy it through and will like chapter two too! Remember that the Cyborg 009 characters-expect Ate and Layla; they are mines and mine only! - belong to Shotaro Ishinomori.

* * *

Francoise was enjoying the warm sunlight against her skin as her toes wiggle in the sand. She was sitting outside Dr. Gilmore's new house in the beach remembering what happen just two years ago. After Black Ghost and the Three Brains, that Joe told his cyborg family, the cyborgs look at each other with joy as 007 turn into a humpback whale. Everyone got on his back as 004 and 008 help 002, 009, and Dr. Gilmore up with 005 picking them up with his strong arms one at a time. Francoise looks down at her arms to see 001. If it wasn't for 001 saving Jet and Joe at the last second they would have cash land onto Earth dead. She had cried out Joe's name when she saw the "shooting star" but then a few seconds later Joe and Jet appeared in front of them with couple of burn marks in the air before they went into the ocean's water. 008 and 007 went under water to save quickly before they disappear in to the deep dark ocean floor.

She had whisper thank you to Ivan and only in her mind Ivan replied you're welcome before going to a deep sleep.

She stop her memories because she knew that she didn't have an enough time to stay outside; she had to go back inside to go with Dr. Gilmore, Dr. Koizumi, and Ivan to leave for the picnic with the rest of her new family, and didn't want to forget about it. She got up and dusts off the sand from her pale pink skirt and turn around to walk to Dr. Koizumi's house.

It has be at least two years since the others parted to go back to their own country. Only Joe, Ivan and she stay with Dr. Gilmore and Dr. Koizumi. Even though we call each other a few times, Francoise could help but feel that she misses everyone together when she will walk into the living room or the dining room. She was getting use to the silence and had a hard time remembering everyone's laugher and faces, and she will be horrified about that. Dr. Gilmore even told her once how he wanted to see everyone again.

What was the time before that I came outside?

It was around 11:30 a.m. when I had check the time before leaving, she thought, and the picnic doesn't start until 12:45 p.m. I wondered if Albert, Jet, G.B. and the others were already arriving right now. I hope Albert is all right and can come. Four days ago Albert had called to quickly say that there was a war happening and probably have a hard time coming over here if it does start.

A war, she repeated in her head.

The world has changed without her yet there was still violence and hatred in the world. She suddenly thought of her parents, her fingers barely touching the cold knob. They're both dead all because of a war that happen during her childhood. She was just a small child and losing her parents at the age of eight years old she started to hate Wars and bullies. She was sad when she had finally figure out four weeks later that her parents will never again open the front door and say "I'm home!" It was just her brother Jean-Paul and her trying to adjust and live without their parents. Jean-Paul took responsibility since he was older than her, working to keep the house and food at the table.

Francoise, herself, almost turns into a bully until a boy's mother angrily called her a bully and a disgrace to her family in front of her face. It started to rain and the road turn empty as the mother and boy disappear around the corner. She looks down at a small puddle to look at herself. The little girl looking up at her was frowning with angry eyes but turn softer. She hated bullies and yet she was becoming like one herself. She covered her eyes with her small fists and cry with the raindrops. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

When she got home it was late past six and her brother was worry thinking she got lost or kidnapped. He almost gives her a scowling but stop when he saw her red eyes. Going to his room he grabs his secret money and took Francoise to a nearby theater to watch a ballet dance performance to cheer her up.

That's when I wanted to dance, Francoise thought smiley to herself, and started to be nice to everyone and stand up against other bullies. She opens the front door and was greeted by Chang, "There you are 003! I need your help packing the picnic basket with the sandwiches, and the napkins and well other stuffs that we might need." He gently grabs her right arm and pulls her along into the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later after filling it all up, Chang went to go get the Dr. Gilmore and Koizumi, and I went to get Ivan. He was fast asleep in his crib. Lightly picking him up in my arms I walk back to the living room where Dr. Gilmore and Koizumi were putting on their hats and coats. "Now let's go because we shouldn't make the others wait!" Chang said, pushing us all out the door. With the basket in his left hand he closes the door with his other hand. We all got inside Koizumi new car and I put Ivan in the baby seat for safety.

Once we arrived at the our destination- a nature's park next to the forest and in the distance the damage power company that we, but mostly Joe once fought 0010+ and 0010-. Four weeks ago couple of business people came wanting to buy the whole acres of land from Dr. Gilmore, but left with empty hands when Dr. Gilmore quickly said that he was making a nature's park in the spot that they wanted the most. It was finish now with picnic tables and trash bins but wasn't going to be open to the public until two weeks from now.

Going to the shade of a tree I sit down and close my eyes. I could feel Ivan moving in my arms to get comfortable. He won't wake up until tomorrow. I started to listen to the birds singing back and forth, the trees' leaves rustling, and the wind crying tenderly and then I could a faint rumble of a car that was getting louder. "003!" I open my eyes to see another two cars being park next to ours. Four of the cyborgs: 002, 007, 008, and 005 were coming out of the first car. In the second vehicle 009 and 004 were also getting out. Chang was waving toward me to come on over. I smiled. Okay, okay I'm coming Chang.

I got up and went to greet my cyborg family.

*Ate's part*

Ate could see the cyborg 003 going to meet the rest of the cyborgs and two elderly men. Feeling a presence she put the binocular behind her and felt it being taking away. "Did you buy the sleeping poison like I told you to?"

"Yes ma'am. I have it right here"

She didn't bother to turn around; she could sense the soldier was telling the truth. "Good." Finally a soldier that wasn't worthless to her. She smiled. Let's us play should we, cyborgs? Let's play in Wonderland.

* * *

How was chapter two? I actually wanted to published it yesterday along with chapter one, but oh well at least it's publish today! Review if you want of not.

~GreenFantasy64


	3. Chapter 3

Remember that Ate and Layla are my own created characters. The Cyborg 009 characters belong to the one and only Shotaro Ishinomori.

Quick Info! Cantarella is a sleeping drug that will last for at least four hours. If someone drinks a lot they might die. In Romeo and Juliet, Juliet might have drunk this drug to wait for Romeo while he took a poison drink to kill himself to be with her, believing her to be truly dead.

* * *

*Ate's Part*

Putting on a red hooded cloak, Ate started walking down the hill carrying a basket full of red apples. These apples were special because they contain the Cantarella inside them. If the plan works the cyborgs and the two elders will fall asleep for at least four hours. That is enough hours for Ate to test her powers and to have fun. The doctors and the scientists better did a good job, Ate thought bitterly, or else they are going to pay dearly.

She thought back to when she told Layla of wanting powers similar to 001, but can control dreams. To even cause illusions when people where awake or sleepy. Layla didn't complain but support her idea and made it happen. Calling in some doctors she told them what to do.

Crossing the street she continues her way to the cyborgs that were talking and laughing to each other. Ate could see 003, 006, and 009 getting out the plates and few foods out. 007 and 002 were eyeing the food hungrily as they were coming out of a picnic basket. The wind carry the scent of a freshly bake pumpkin pie to Ate's nose. It smelled so good that her mouth started watering. Her eyes become moist. Ate stop walking, clutching her fists. She could feel a memory coming.

_It smells so yummy mommy._

_It's pumpkin pie sweetie. Do you want a slice?_

_Yes please._

_Here you go. Do you think your father wants a slice, Ate?_

_Yeah!_

She wanted to fall down and cry. She wanted to go back to her foster parents to see if they were okay. I want to see if they miss me.

'Ate you need to focus in the present than the past right now, unless you want to play with the rebellious cyborgs some other time.'

'No Layla I want to play with them. It just a memory got the best of me. I won't let it get to me before I get to have fun!'

'Very well Ate. Have fun but stay safe.'

She could feel Layla leaving her mind and hear only her thoughts. That's one of the few powers that all evil Brains have; communicating through mind. It was strong if two Brains are like at least one country away, but weaker if planets away.

Layla was right she can't focus on the past now or even care about bittersweet memories because she was one of the many evil Brains who only care about spreading sinful deeds to the hearts of humans. She continues her walking to the cyborgs gaining her confidences back with every step she took.

004, 005, and 008 were on the opposite side from 003, 001, 006, and 009. They were listening to the elder men. I should learn their names when I get back to base Ate thought.

They finally saw Ate and hear her footsteps. They all look at her. A small child with light brown hair that was loose and not hided by her red hooded cloak that reaches up to her legs. She was dress like any other happy child in warm colors in the sun. In her right arm she carried a wooden basket that had clean red apples that look good to eat. Francoise was the first to say "Hello. Are you lost?"

Using a sweet voice Ate answered, "No am I not lost. I just came today to see this park. I remember someone in town saying that there was park that was going to be open soon to the public. So I wanted to see it first in peace and quiet." She saw 004 giving her a suspicious look.

"It is peace and quiet right now. At times a park do makes people feel closer to Nature in this atmosphere." 005 said in his wisdom voice.

Ate couldn't help but agree when she took in a breath and look around the park. There were trees and bushes along with few patches of wild flowers living here instead of cars, polluting factories, and war. There was silence yet not really in not a bad way because there were birds chirping, bees buzzing around, and the wind blowing gently in her ears.

"You haven't said what your name is young girl." Dr. Gilmore interrupted her thoughts.

"My name? Oh, right my name is Ate."

"Just Ate?"

Ate hesitated, "Just Ate, sir." You're Plans, my thoughts scream at me, don't forget your plans! "Well I was going to enjoy some of these apples by myself, but since I did bring more than I can eat would you guys like some?" I hold up the basket so everyone can see the apples.

003 and 009 were the first one to grab one with a smile and said thank-you then the other cyborgs got one. 004 was the last one with a lopsided smile. 007 took a big bite out of it, chew it, and gulp it down his throat. He gave out a big heartily laugh saying how delicious it was.

Now if the soldier just comes in -

"Ate!"

Just in time soldier. She put on a mask of confusion and turn around to see that the soldier had changed his uniform to normal citizen's clothes. Wearing dark jeans with a brown belt he was also wearing a black collar shirt. Without his helmet and glasses I could see that he had sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. "Brother! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you of course. Mother was worried sick about you including me! We thought you had run away or was kidnapped because we look everywhere in the house for you."

"You guys didn't see the note in the dining table first before you started looking?"

"No, we didn't see it until the very end."

"Oh, well I guess I have to go then." I turn back to the cyborgs and had time to swallowing seeing how perfect they were like. Almost like a family that you can take a picture of. "I'm sorry but I must go back home now. I hope we meet again very soon." She waved and started walking with her "brother." She didn't look behind her.

*Albert's Part*

The little girl, Ate started walking away with her brother yet I was still suspicious of her. I mean a little girl coming to this park and giving them all apples. Stop it Albert, he thought to himself, it must have been years of battling against Black Ghost and other opponents that wanted to destroy them that got to me. But I always had been like this for a long time. Only having a small group of friends and trusting very few which was now his cyborg family. He looks down at the apple in his gloved hand and took a bite of it, feeling the warm juice flowing into his mouth.

_Look Albert I brought a fresh apple from the market today. They were selling out really fast. Lucky I got to buy one! _

Hilda. Our anniversary is coming soon. He could picture Hilda smiling in his head then he saw Biina standing next to her also smiling. Before it was like if I could never fall in love again without that person being killed, but now it's different through he won't fall in love again for a while.

He threw the rest of the apple into the forest for some other creature to eat the left-overs.

"I feel as if Nature is warning us about something." He heard Geronimo said unexpectedly.

"007! Don't land on the pumpkin pie!" Chang shouted, quickly grabbing the pie away as G.B. landed hard on the ground, instantly asleep.

"003! 009! Not you guys, too!" Albert said in panic. What is going on here? Everyone was starting to fall asleep and he could feel it too. The drowsy in his mind-

No stay awake. We don't know if we will be attack or capture. Albert try standing up but couldn't. "Darn it!" He said angrily. He falls to the ground also, his eyes closing shut.

He was the last one to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

(What my character's names mean)Ate's name is a Greek name that means Goddess of Mischief and Layla's name is an Arabic name that means Dark Beauty or Night Beauty.

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


	4. Chapter 4

I originally was going back to Francoise point of view in the last chapter but since I put "saw 004 giving her a suspicious look" I thought hmm I should do his point of view so I did.

You readers should know by now that 1) I don't own Cyborg 009. 2) I only own Layla and Ate. I don't feel like repeating this for the future chapters.

(Quick info) By the way, I am going to somewhat follow Lewis Carroll book Alice's Adventures in Wonderland at some parts. Not the movie by Tim Burton. Lastly I going to have Scarl have a nickname for Layla and Ate and it is Skull. Enjoy the chapter 3 everybody!

* * *

*Ate's Point Of View*

"They fell asleep already Miss Ate."

I didn't look behind to see if it was true or not but continue walking toward the hill where we were once at. There was a huge tree in the middle that was will always astonishes my eyes. Once there I sat down and replied "Good." Getting into a comfortable position I lie down and close my eyes. I muttered to the soldier not to disturb me and I heard a faint replied of yes ma'am.

It's time to play in Wonderland Cyborgs. Ready or not.

*Layla's Point Of View*

Layla was walking down the empty hallway again hearing her heels click against the floor until she heard a male's voice. "Now where do you think you're going?"

She frowned to herself. How she hated him so much. "Skull," Layla simple said.

"You didn't answer my question." Scarl said as he stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to her. He wore the same outfit including the helmet of a skull. He followed her. "And my name isn't Skull anymore. I am displeased with that name."

Why? Is it because the name reminds you of your childhood past, Skullie?"

She heard him growl underneath his mask. She almost smile that she almost hit the nerve spot, but stop when she remember something.

"I am going to a meeting Scarl." She could feel the angry going to her words. "Why didn't you tell me that Ate was awake for six days?"

Scarl mistook a step when he heard his name. At times when she will say my name it might that she was piss off. Plus hearing a pitch of angry coming through it wasn't good, but Scarl ignored it. "You were busy. Why don't I go in your place to the meeting? You can go play that silly game with Ate-"

I didn't allow him to finish his sentence at all. I quickly grab him by the throat and push him toward the wall. He didn't expect that, but I could feel that I wasn't really hurting him. He IS part Cyborg himself. "First Scarl just because I took over your job doesn't mean that you can call Ate's games silly and don't you ever, EVER tell me what to do! Second you don't want another scar behind your back now do we Scarl?" She paused, thinking. "Or you don't want to feel unpleasant pain if I took a visit to your true self." She felt him froze in shock. She started releasing him so she threw him across the hall away from where she was going. "Get out of my sight Skull."

She heard him laugh when she flip her hair behind her back. He became one with the shadows again.

Layla scoffed and continue walking. Maybe I should visit his true self and let him feel true pain again.

*Francoise's Point Of View*

I open my eyes to see the park empty. Where is everyone else?

She put her hand to her head. I fell asleep after eating an apple, she thought out loud, so how long have I been out? She could feel panic rising as she try using her super senses to try to location her cyborg friends. She couldn't see or hear far away. **Joe? Joe, can you hear me?** No reply.

What is going on here? She was really scary now. Why aren't my abilities working?

Francoise got up on her feet and saw 006 running past her in a hurry. "Oh no I going to be late. Oh dear, oh dear! The queen will be so angry if I am not there to cook her lunch in time!" She could see that he was holding on to a pocket watch that looks too familiar to her.

"006! 006 wait up!" She started following him, trying to catch up with him. He suddenly stop and she almost crash into him. Peering over him, she saw a rabbit hole that was wide enough for a human person to jump in. Walking past 006 she said to him, "A queen? Who are you talking about 006?"

Looking back at the pitch black hole she couldn't see how deep it really was. She heard him replied, "Why one of the important characters in Wonderland along with you as the main character." Francoise wanted to turn back around in confusion, but felt a push on her back. Losing her balance she was falling toward the rabbit hole. She releases a scream, disappearing in the pitch darkness.

*Ate's Part*

She changed back to her original form as she smiled. That was the last one. Oh! This is exciting! She jumped into the rabbit hole also.

I need to change appearance again, Ate thought, one that I stay with for the rest of this game. She closed her eyes and visualize herself becoming a twenty years old woman wearing a black dress that had an upside down V-shape in the bottom of her front dress revealing a pale creamy skirt. There were black high heels to go with her dress. Ate could feel her hair growing past her feet, but picture cutting her hair to her hips.

She opens her eyes and knew they were glowing as she past a binding white light. We are all in my mind now. Slowly landing gently on her feet she walked toward the middle of a room, sensing that her eyes were no longer glowing. Surrounding her were the sleeping cyborgs in their uniforms. It wasn't really the cyborgs but their main link or key to wake up out of this dreamland of hers. Even the elders' were here. The only one that wasn't here was the baby cyborg, 001. Ate didn't want to risk having him here.

Good they are all really here. I should explain the rules to them now. She smiled and slowly vanishes from the room.

*Joe's Point Of View*

I didn't know where I was at or where was everyone at. I tried calling out their names but didn't hear any echo or reply. Only the pitch darkness surrounded me but not hiding me since I could see my hands. Then a sudden bright light appear and a young woman stood in front of him in a few distance. "Welcome to my dreamland of Wonderland, Cyborgs! But before we can play I have to explain some rules." She pauses as if hearing someone talking to her.

My dreamland? I have to be dreaming about this, Joe thought to himself. He pitches his arm and felt a numbing pain. You got to be kidding me! This is real? He could see that the woman was now holding on to a book with a title of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.

"Ha-ha! You can't escape from here Cyborgs, try if you might, but you are trap within my mind. Now on to the Rules: If you want to leave and go back to reality you will have to save your elders' friends, Save Alice from the Red Queen and take the Royal Key. And lastly." She smiled at him. "Don't get killed or badly injury if you don't want to wake up brain-dead." She gave out a last laugh before disappearing.

"W-Wait-!"

Joe felt suddenly felt too tired to keep his eyes open. It's just like that timed when 001 knocked me out to defeat Black Ghost once and for all. He leaned forward and went into a deep sleep once again.

*Francoise's Point Of View*

I woke up again, but I wasn't in the park. I got up slowly, not believing my own eyes. The sky was purple and the clouds were pinkish hue. In the brown leaves' trees all around me were tiny blinking eyes staring back at me. In the sunflowers in the ground had sleeping faces on them.

_Welcome to my dreamland of Wonderland._ _You are trap within my mind._

Wonderland. Why does it sound familiar to me? She looks down at herself and saw that she was wearing a blue dress with a baby blue apron that had red waving endings. White socks and black dressy shoes along with red gloves. What happen to my clothes? She was shocked until 006 ran past her yet again.

"Oh I can't be late!"

"006!" He didn't stop but look behind him and said that he was in a hurry. She started running after him again. Instead of wearing his clothes he was wearing a tux and still had a golden watch in his right hand. I never knew that 006 can run so fast. He jumped over an old root and ran past a wide dead tree. "Wait for me 006!" Francoise shouted. She wanted to jump over the root but her feet got caught on a smaller root that she didn't seen. She landed painfully in the ground. Getting up and climbing over the root, she ran around the dead tree but saw that 006 had disappeared.

She touches near a red spot on her left knee cap. It hurt as it send a fresh throbbing. I could feel pain but is it this supposed to be a dream? The woman's words came back to her. _Don't get killed or badly injury if you don't want to wake up brain-dead. _I should play it safe then.

Looking everywhere the sky started darken and bigger yellow eyes look at her through the brushes. Then she saw a door to a wooden house. Maybe I should hide there for the night or at least find a map since my abilities can't seem to work. She started jogging in panic toward the house for safety after hearing a low growl behind her.

* * *

Yay! Chapter four is finish and up, and the Cyborgs are finally in Wonderland! Oh! Before I forget I will like to thank KayTheYatagarasu because you made me happy that you review and that you like it!

My reward is start working on Chapter 5 for my other story "The Bloody Rose." Review if you want or not. (Music: Alice-Avril Lavigne)

~GreenFantasy64


	5. Chapter 5

Before I let you guys read chapter 5, I'm starting to get confuse with Black Ghost/Scarl/Skull name so I'm going to do this:

To the Cyborgs he is known as Black Ghost,

To himself, every Black Ghost worker, Layla (at times), and to Ate he is known as Scarl,

And to Layla and Ate when being mean to him, and at his childhood past he is known as Skull.

I'm going to do it my way for his names. Hopefully I get to mention his harsh childhood past sometime soon.

My other thanks to antigone97 for reviewing this story! "Thank you, you made me really excited and surprise at the same time!" Enjoy Chapter 5 everyone!

* * *

As she got near the wooden house Francoise could see that there was a golden doorknob glimmering as it caught the last sunset ray. There were two windows that were fogged up revealing nothing inside the house. Few warm hue flowers were underneath the windows. Upon the door, Francoise grabs hold of the doorknob and tries opening it without success. It was lock from the inside.

"Stop it! Stop hurting my nose, you big nincompoop!"

"Wh-What?" I look down and saw eyes on the doorknob glaring back at me. I release a short scream in surprise and fell down. "A talking doorknob!"

"Of course I AM a talking doorknob. What did you expect nincompoop?" The doorknob rounded his eyes at me.

"My name is not nincompoop! I have a name and it's Francoise."

"No, it's nincompoop."

"Francoise!"

"Nincompoop, and that's final unless you apologies to me."

I stared at it. What am I doing? I'm getting mad at a doorknob when I should be apologizing to him for hurting his nose in the first place. "I'm sorry talking doorknob."

"Apology accepted…Francoise."

"Can I go inside now?" I look behind me and can still see the creepy eyes looking back at me. Why can't I use my enhanced hearing and sight? Is it because this is a dream? I wonder if Joe is here, somewhere, too.

"You have to get the key first Francoise."

"Where's the key?"

The doorknob moved his eyes toward a small mouse hole near the door and the flowers. I got on my knees and look inside the hole. It was little bit dark inside but I could see a silver key that was the size of my thumb in the middle of the small room. I try putting my hand inside the hole but it was little bit bigger than the hole. I got up and spoke, "How am I supposed to get the key?" I look around my surrounds to look for a stick or something that will help me get that key.

"Drink that bottle then you can reach the key you nincompoop." I decided to ignore that word and crunch down again to next to the flowers and grab a clear bottle near a young flower. Inside the bottle was a dark liquid. I took a sip. There was no favor as the warm liquid flow down my throat. I put down the bottle back at its regular spot. I turn around to the door to speak with the doorknob when I saw that I was shrinking toward the ground!

*Layla's Point Of View*

I stared at the man in front of me coldly. He was standing in the middle of the room with his suit wrinkled free, not looking terrified. He was just looking mad at her. How darn he! I wanted to press the button underneath my hand and be done with him. I was going to have a hard time with him so why bother listening to him? I saw my first finger twitched. Because I want to know his reasons I thought to myself. Crossing my legs I spoke calmly, "You disappointing me Henry by declaring war against German without my permission. Care to tell me why?"

Henry scoffed at her. "I will never tell you— a woman my reasons. Since when did someone make you leader of the Black Ghost Organization?" He also added that he heard long ago that Scarl was still alive. What he didn't know right NOW was she was starting to get piss off. "He is the better leader than you—

I made him stop talking but hurting his mind. It was one of the Brains' special powers of the mind. He screams as he clutches his head. Picking up my right hand I saw him rise up. Moving him toward me I clutch his front suit. I could feel fear radiating out of him. "No one made me leader. I MADE myself leader!" I toss him across the room and I stood up from my chair. "If Scarl was the better leader he would have exterminated the Cyborgs long time ago then having to die twice by them! Now get out of my sight before I kill you on the spot for your mistakes, you pathetic life-form!" She yelled at him. She had spat out the word pathetic as if it was poison to her mouth.

The ground shook a little bit under Henry's feet as he tries standing back up. Once he left Layla sat back down and touches her burning head. The ground stood still as it wasn't disturbed. Damn, I let my negative emotions out of control Layla thought. Maybe I should go rest for a bit then I'll check on Ate again to see how she is doing.

Layla close her eyes as she lean her head back on the hard surface of the chair.

*Soldier's Point Of View*

Grabbing a fork I start digging in on the warm pumpkin pie. The Cyborgs were asleep so why not take the opportunity to eat some of their food? We hardly eat a feast back at the base ship. I was half-way done with their pie and was about to go for their brownies that had few candies inside when I heard a beeping noise in my pocket. I was still wearing the modern citizen's clothes. Reaching inside the jean's pocket I grab out my phone and click the answer button.

An image of his Commander, Henry, pops out of the screen. The soldier could see that the commander suit was wrinkled and his few hair all messy. He gave the soldier a simple angry command, "Do it!" The soldier saluted him before Henry vanished. Putting back his phone, the soldier got up and starts walking back to the top of the hill where Ate was at.

Once there he took out a syringe that had a light green liquid inside it. Kneeing down next to Ate he put the needle through her skin in her left arm. He look at her face to see if she was still asleep and glad to know that she still was. Once done he toss the syringe away into some random bushes where a bird, frighten, flew away.

See a basket of red apples he grab one and took a wide bite out of it. He was almost done with it when he remembers what these apples contain. The apple fell out of his hands and rolls away from him. The drowsiness was drawing upon him fast. He cusses out loud as his body meets the earth's floor.

Ate was going to be mad at him once she wakes up. But then again the soldier didn't know what the liquid inside the syringe contain as he fell asleep, so he didn't know what it will do to her.

*Ate's Point Of View*

I was watching 003 going to the wooden house on top of a tree branch. I laugh out loud when she and the doorknob were arguing against each other. This is so much funny! Watching the Cyborgs "play along" with the storyline of Alice's Adventure in Wonderland. Or somewhat with the storyline. As 003 started shrinking Ate felt a sharp pain against her left arm. Then she slowly felt a strong dark feeling coming out of her and left her.

She narrowed her eyes. I can still feel it. It's in the Red Queen's castle. Ate teleport herself basement room to find dark shadows coming together. Forming into a woman figure. She let out a gasp.

*Joe's Point Of View*

I woke up on the ground, feeling the grass under my face and hands. It took me a while to remember that encounter with that woman and what she said. Am I really in someone else dreams? Wait she keep saying cyborgs so she must have been talking to everyone else too. But why couldn't I see them?

"Get up you lazy kid. We got work to do before the Red Queen comes to check on us! Now tell your other friends to get up too." A rough voice said out loud to Joe. Joe felt a rough push in his back by the voice's foot. Joe turns his head a little bit to look at the source of the voice only to be shock.

The one that spoke was the person's head inside a black helmet resting on top of a playing card! He did had hands, arms, legs, and feet but his body! His body was a playing card of a six black spades.

The six black spades frowned underneath his mask at the boy. "Stopping looking at me as if I'm a freak and get to work!" The six spades yelled at him pointing behind Joe. "Now close your mouth and grab that paintbrush. Start painting the roses' red for your Queen. We don't HAVE all day you know!" With that said the six spades left, stomping his feet at the ground angrily.

"This is a weird dreamland of hers." Joe whisper as he got up. He saw the bucket of red paint next to the bushes that had white roses. They were beautiful to his eyes. Why does the Queen want us to paint them red? He bends down to grab one of the three paintbrushes when he heard a noise. Going around the corner of the tall bushes he saw Albert stirring in his sleep on the floor. "Albert wakes up! Albert, it's me, Joe." Joe grabs Albert's shoulders and shook them slowly back and forth until Albert woke up. They both look down at themselves after seeing what the other was wearing. Joe was wearing his uniform yet it was different. Instead of the yellow scarf, buttons, black belt there was a black scarf, black buttons, red belt and finally instead of the originally color red it was white. Albert's uniform was the same as Joe's. What happen to our uniforms? Better yet how did we have uniforms on?

Joe heard an H-word that no young kid should hear and knew who said it. Jet Link, 002. "What is going on here?" Joe and Albert looked at Jet who was also wore a similar uniform to them but what was different was that he had red buttons, scarf, and boots instead. "Well I was going to explain what I know to Albert but since you are here also you should know too. But we have to start painting the roses first as we talk." Getting up and pulling Albert on his feet, they all went to grab a paintbrush.

* * *

Two cliffhangers in this story! Yay how exciting. :)

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back with chapter 6 everybody!

...I guess i have nothing to say right now... So i guess i just say this..

Enjoy! :)

* * *

*Ate's Point Of View*

Standing in front of me was a replica of me wearing an exact dress like me but it was a red hue and a dark skirt. She was smiling evilly at me.

I didn't imagine this.

"You're like me." I whisper. What is going on?

She smirked at me. "Like you? Don't make me laugh! I'm nothing like you sweet Ate. I am the true evil Brain while you're human."

Her words echo in my head. I'm Human? My powers must be spinning out of control. I frowned. "Sh-shush up! You're not real. You're just a nightmare that needs to," I rose up my right hand, knowing my eyes were starting to glow, "DISAPPEAR!" I release the energy at my darker self. The energy was a white lightning.

My eyes widen. Did she just disappear before my energy could hit her? I could still feel the dark energy here. I look around the basement that was actually the Red Queen's dungeon that had a lot of prison cells. In one of them contain the two elders sleeping on the cold hard floor.

"Me? A nightmare? Ha-ha!" Ate gasp as she turns around; the dark Ate was behind her. In her first two fingertips was a dark red lightning energy forming. She wasn't smiling at me but look serious. Before I could dodge her attack I was push by an unseen force toward the elder's cell. Instead of crashing into the cell's bars I went through them. I landed hard on my bottom. "Augh!"

Trying to get back up, the dark Ate release the lightning. I pick up my arms to protect myself, imagining a clear barrier. But the lightning wasn't made to hit me but this prison cell. The floor started shaking.

"If I were you I would close my eyes, sweet Ate." My darker self said. As I put down my arms and before I close my eyes I, somewhat, saw her smiling.

When I open them I saw that we (the two elders and me) were still in our prison cell but the location had change. There was a fourteen foot window in one side while in the opposite side there were two thrones with two huge red curtains behind them. Gold like hue tiles on the floor that was so clean that the light coming from the window made it shiny a reflection. But just by the two thrones I knew where we were.

We were in the Red Queen's and King's throne room.

*Françoise's Point Of View*

I had shrunk!

I was so small that the flowers look like an 8-foot trees to my eyes. Even my dress shrunk along with me. I look back up at the doorknob to find out it didn't have any eyes or moving keyhole as a mouth that it had moments ago. Looking back at the mouse hole I realize that I had to get the key by myself.

This should be a piece of cake. I had disabled a bomb alone before so I can do this! Walking inside the mouse hole I went straight for the key. Bending down under a huge spider web that was the size of my arm; creeping past a sleeping mouse that was wearing a baby blue sleeping cap on its head. I even run away from a spider that was staring after me with its eight eyes that happen to be smiling-scary as I shudder from the cold degree. I hug myself to keep warm. I don't remember seeing this the first time I look through the hole. But at least I finally reach the key.

The key was the same size as me and it seem as it was releasing light within. It was beautiful up close as well. There was a design of a rose in the handle. I touch it and it transform into a smaller size-as the size of my hand, as it place itself around my neck with silver vines as a necklace to hold the key there. I gently touch it with my fingertips.

Okay I got the key. I turn around and saw the small room empty. What happen to the spider, the mouse, or the spider web? '_Never mind about that. If I were you I would just leave when I have the chance'._ "Who are you?" I cried out. No replied of that female voice. It almost sounded like that woman in the black room who said this was her dreamland. I went back outside.

"I got the key doorknob! How do I get back to my regular height?" I shouted as I wave my arms at the doorknob.

"By eating this piece of cake of course."

I look up. On top of the roses only leaf was the same lady but she was different. She was wearing a different color for a dress but I could sense that she wasn't the same like last time we meet. She suddenly point down and I follow to see a little white table that had a cake in a plate on top. In a nice handwriting wrote "Eat me!" I pick it up and I heard the lady said, "Just one tiny bite and you will be the same again." Just one bite. I took it and feel the taste of only mushroom that oddly tasted good. I place the cake back in place.

The key grow brighter and I shield my eyes. If I was supposed to feel myself growing I didn't. _'Open your eyes now.'_ I open them and found myself in my regular height. Okay now I can get the door open. I turn around to find the wooden house gone and I could feel my mouth open is disbelieved. I heard the lady laughing behind me. I face her and said angrily, "This isn't funny at all! And now I think about it I don't even know your name-"

"Ate. My name is Ate, 003. I'm the darker version of her and I'm one of the many evil brains." She rose up her hand and whatever words I wanted to say were stuck in my throat. She smiled, "Now, now let me finish! I'm going to be taking over Ate's dream world and change things up a bit in Wonderland. But you're still going to be Alice and you better take care of that key if you want to safe your friends the professors." She lightly hit her head and point behind her. "Oh they're at the Red Queen's Castle-over at that direction, if you must know by the way. See you later Alice!" She suddenly vanishes and I could breathe again properly.

Ate as in the little girl's name Ate? I shook my head. No it could be a coincidence.

I heard a low growl behind and I froze. Oh no. I look over my shoulders, excepting a big animal that was taller than me that had sharp whitish-yellow fangs, claws that can easily scratch me, and maybe it was thinking it wanted to eat me.

I was wrong.

It was a cute little gray coat wolf cub that had attractive big light blue eyes. It gave out a cough then a deep low growl. Rubbing its neck with one of its paw I realize something. "You're sick." The little wolf nodded. Okay it understands me that is good to know.

Having my hands out I softly said, "Come here you poor cub." The baby wolf came into my arms and I pick him up. "Maybe there's a small river somewhere for you to drink. It will help your throat get better." The cub rested his head on my right shoulder as I could feel warm heat coming out of its body. I started walking to where Ate had pointed.

The words that Ate had just said moments ago repeated in my mind. _I'm one of the many evil brains_. There are more of them? Does Joe know this also? _You're still going to be Alice._ She also said that I was Alice and if she is telling the truth then like what the other Ate said my friends have to save me from the Red Queen. I clutched the little wolf closely to me.

Joe where are you?

* * *

Oh! I do have something to say! Last chapter was the longest one i ever written by 2,000 words! :D  
Yay!

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for a late update guys!

Enjoy!

* * *

*Joe's Point of View*

Albert and me started painting the white roses red as Jet just sat down staring at an apple in his right hand. "You know Jet it will be helpful if you can help us paint some of these roses, too." I said as I continue painting. The now red roses glimmering in the sunlight while the paint dry. I think the white roses were the ones most beautiful than the red ones. Red ones were nice, but I never seen white roses before.

"I could, but I'm just wondering if I can be able to eat this apple. If this is suppose to be a dream then I won't be able to taste it, right?" With that said Jet took a mouthful of the apple. The sound of the crunching reach their ears. "You got to be freaking kidding me!"

"What is it Jet?" Joe heard Albert sighed after he spoke.

I cast a look at Albert then focus back at the roses. Something is bugging Albert. On one of the roses' petal a teardrop of the wet paint was hanging on the edge. I wanted to touch it with my index finger. With the paint still bit wet and shiny, they all look like bloody roses next to the clean natural pure white hue roses.

"I can taste the apple for real!" Jet exclaimed as he got up. He saw the lopsided down smile. "I'm telling the truth Albert. Here try it if you don't believe me!" He handed out the apple to Albert.

"It's not that, 002. It's that woman, I don't know why but she look familiar to me. And then there's that little girl called Ate. It's because of her that we're in this dream world of that woman's. They must be working together. To destory us? To toy with us? I just don't know what they are planning!" Albert frowned after his outburst.

So that's want is bugging Albert, Joe thought to himself. "Will whoever was that woman, she told us that we should be careful or we'll wake up brain dead. And if Jet can taste the apple, then she must be telling the truth and we should listen to her." I state to them. They both nodded as they understood. "Now-"

Suddenly there was a sound of truimphs playing for a short while then an announcing voice of a man shouting out, "Presenting your royal highness, the Red Queen of Hearts!"

"Don't forget about me!" A high pitch man's voice whine out loud.

"An-and the Red King of Hearts!"

Couple of card people had rushed forward when hearing the truimphs and got on their skinny knees to bow down. Albert, Jet, and me look at each other, thinking the same thoughts. Do we have to do the same thing?

"Don't just stand there as idiots! Go bow to your Queen of Hearts this instinicts!" I look over my shoulder to see the Black Spades of six looking furious at us yet I could see fear deep in his eyes. I drop the paintbrush in the bucket.

"Come on guys."

It felt weird and wrong as we got on our knees to bow with the rest of the Card workers. It was hard to have Jet to do the same thing, but grumbling angrily to himself he got down. He didn't bow all the way through. "Only because my legs got tired!" Jet stated to no one.

"Why isn't all the disgusating white roses red! Its past one o'clock yet I don't see a whole lot of red roses in MY garden!"

I glance up to see a red face woman, that weared a golden crown in the balcony. She was chubby and short but not shorter than the King (the King look as if he could barely reach up to my knee-cap). A few black hair was loose in front of her face. In her hands she hold a small golden staff that had a red hue heart on top. "Who is in charge on this?" She shouted, or roar out.

The Black Spade of six stood up and in a trembling voice squeck out, "M-m-me, your Highness."

"Seize him!" She yelled as she thrust out her staff. Two card workers near him got up and quickly grab him in his arms.

That's why he was scared. He was scared of his Queen. I look at the rest of the bowing cards and notice their trembling bodys. They're all scare of her.

"OFF with his head!" The Queen shouted with all her might. What did she just said?

I got up and shouted, "Accerelation mode!" I click the switch in back of my teeth to rush and save the Black Spade of six. "Wh-what the!" I had took two steps when I notice I wasn't in Accerelation mode at all. Why can't I use my Acceleration mode, i thought to myself as i try it again only to fail once more.

'Because then it will be easier for you won't it, 009? Beside this is my dreamworld now...' The voice that answer my question had faded. Then i realize something. That voice! It was that woman again! 'Show yourself!' I shouted inside my head, wondering if she will answer or do what i told her to do.

"How darn you stand without my permission! OFF with his head too-"

"It's amazing how you haven't lost your voice from all that shouting and yelling."

Albert and Jet had gotten up, ready to fight any Card person that wanted to sieze me. Everyone look at where that new voice had come from. On top of the building was the woman but her dress was now red as blood. She had an evil smile on her face as she look down.

"Seize her-"

She disappear in a flash and suddenly reappear on the balcony behind the Red Queen. "I'm tired of your loud voice already. So disappear." Without warning her hand and arm went through the Red Queen's chest. There wasn't any blood. No screams from the Red Queen as she just stood there frozen. Then she starts to vanish.

"I'll be the new Red Queen for now on!" The woman said out loud. A golden crown forms on her head, shining proudly from the sunlight as two small red gems appear after the first large red one formed in the middle.

The Red King trembling as he saw his angry wife vanish from his own eyes, started to run for his life. The new Queen remembering about the Red King had a bored experession as she watch him ran away. Rising her right hand she snap her fingers and said, "Kill the King. I have no use for him." The card workers on their knees rose and salute her with the rest that were standing up. They took off, with swords that were not near them, but had appear in their hands, after the King.

I look around for the Black Spades of six anywhere but with no luck. They must have took him away, Joe thought. He then refocus on the Red Queen.

"Just who are the h*** are you?" Jet yelled furious at her.

"How lucky you are that I'm much kinder than the decreased Red Queen yet you treat me with disrespect." We turn around to find her behind us. She shrugged her shoulders. "Nevermind that because maybe I'LL be worster then the Queen, for you all Cyborgs are the Black Ghost Organization's enemies, as we all continue living and there will be forever the ugly emotions that every living creatures contain in their hearts." She wave her left hand in front of her. "Oh hush boys. Yes the Organization still lives on. You should know all this 009 most of all. The Three Brains told you before they died."

I couldn't speak at all as if i didn't had a voice. The Three Brains...

"Now i had told two of your friends that I'm Ate, the darker version, and who will be Alice. I hope you guys remember what the sweet Ate said. Because 003 is Alice, and i'm the Red Queen." She pause and smile. I heard her whisper, "She's near." She spoke louder, "I have to go now. But before i do, I'll tell you guys this; Alice has the key to enter the Throne room where your two friends, the scientists, are at." She vanish after that.

**Francoise, can you hear me? Francoise?** I voice my thoughts to her, but i didn't get no repely from her. To check something i voice my thoughts to Jet. **Jet?**

Jet didn't react at all. "We can't communicate to each other at all it seems." I said to them. We can speak again as that feeling of not having a voice was gone.

Albert frowned, "I know. I'm been trying when "Ate" was talking. I was somewhat right about her. Of why she seem familiar to me. She remind me of the young Ate, but she said that she was the darker version and the other Ate was sweet." He face us. "Anyway, we have to find the others but mostly 003."

Jet and Joe nodded. We all took off. "We'll have to depend on our weapons then our powers." Jet said. I didn't really heard him as i was thinking. We jump over a wooden fence and enter a forest that look magical. Behind our backs the sun was setting behind the castle.

Francoise i will find you, I promise.

Joe where are you? I mistook a step. It was Francoise's voice that sounded as if she was standing near me. I immmediately communicate back to her. **Francoise! Francoise, we're coming for you! I promise you that I won't let anything bad happen to you at all!**

No answer. Just my determine thoughts to protect Francoise to keep me company as we run in the forest that had an eerie feeling in the air.

* * *

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


	8. Chapter 8

*Scarl's Point of View*

He blended in with the shadows as he try waiting patiently. He was rewarded as he heard a loud thump and Layla shouting at Commander Henry to leave in an angry tone. Scarl had felt the ground rumbling under his feet but stop when the doors shut close after Henry.

He was glad that even if he had his helmet off the shadows would help cover his smile as Scarl enjoy seeing Henry turning a bright shade of red in furious. But then again would his face even smile?

Henry fumble through his pockets and pull out a device. Pressing a couple of buttons Henry whisper furious, "Do it," and press a button. In a not-so-quick motion, he flung his device across the darken hallway.

Scarl release a short laugh. Henry jump on the sudden noise despite the noise that the phone made against contact on the hard tile floor. "It's just me Commander Henry. Not a ghost. Oh wait everyone here mostly call me Black Ghost."

"Not funny Sir." Henry said in his breath. Oh yes it is Commander Henry, Scarl thought.

"You should have know better than to upset Layla. Just because you think she has patiences and is calm all the time then you are wrong. Her patiences can run thin if you push her the wrong way. To stay on her good side and to not die and fail you should listen to her at times-

"I will not fail his orders Sir Scarl. And I would die then listen to a woman!" Henry spit out.

Scarl chuckle soflty that Henry could barely hear it. How amusing of that. You just told me your weakness Henry, an unwise move on your part. So shall you fail... it would look like i wouldn't have to get my hands dirting killing you off. He could't help it. He gave out a laugh before becoming one with the Shadows again leaving Henry with a confused look.

With quiet steps i walk away, my mind wondering back to my childhood past as my legs walk on their own to my destintion.

1-1

"What are you going to do now Skullie? Huh you little punk!" A hard kick to my stomach as i saw stars behind my closed eyelids. I grunted and i could detect a hint of blood in my mouth. I had bitten my tongue a bit too hard.

"I bet that's why your parents left you! Because you're a freak!" Stop it that's not true! I wanted to shouted that to them. My bullies. But i can't or else they will continue to hurt me even more. They will probably stick around and make me eat dirt or worse. Don't you dare cry Pyrrhus, don't you show them how weak you are.

"You are a freak because your face looks like a skull." One of the three bullies chanted at me.

"What the heck is Pear-hus is for a name alway? Guess they thought you were a freak of nature to not give you a Russian name-

"Get away from Pyrrhus right now!" A young girl screamed.

"Shot it's his sister." One of the bullies whisper. All three bullies took off in the other direction, back to town.

I could feel soft warm hands gently taking hold of my arm. Sister. I open my eyes to see her light sea-green eyes looking back at me with worried. "Are you okay Pyrrhus? They didn't hurt you too hard-

"I'm okay sister." I lied through my teeth. I hated when i have to lie to my own sister, but i hated it more when i have to see her get worried or sad. She help get on my feet, but i double over ready to puke at any second. The intense pain was overbeared in my stomach area from the kicking and few punches and from the lack of food. My sister cry out in fear. "Sorry i haven't eaten in a while..."

"...Okay will I have to go to Town for a few chores for Father... but if you want... I can do it later on Pyrrhus."

"N-NO! Then Father would think you don't want to become a Nun or a Sister anymore. I'll go to the forest and eat a few apples I promise!" I said in a rush. This was my sister's dream so i didn't want it to be squash in front of her. She was perfect for that position with her sweet and kind soul.

I could it in her face that she was uncertain about this. She push a strand whitish-blonde hair out of her face. "Okay if you say so brother. I probably will have a few tokens after a buy some of what we need and i will buy you some medicine." She took one small step behind her but she took a breath and smile, "So i will see you at our usual time okay? At nighttime." She took off and i watch her until her form dissappear. My stomach release a deep rumbling noise.

I walk in the opposite direction of town and went straight for the forest to look for an apple tree.

1-1

I let the apple core fall out of my hand as i continue walking on a dirted path that will led me to the Church where my sister work. It was the Church that accept my sister and me, but mostly my sister after my sister holding on to my small hand knock on the door on a raining day. My sister told me before the Church accepted us, we used to live in the forest by ourselves but it was getting harder while winter season was drawing near.

Now that I'm twelve years old i have to sleep in a small barn house with a few horses near the Church. My sister had found this out and had comes to sleep with me despite the terrible smell. Father of the Church and a few nuns were horrifed by this, but my sister was stubborn to leave me alone and sleep in a warm room. So they clean up this place with some volunteers to the Church and this little "home" was comfatble for me and my sister.

I will always wait for my sister then we will go together to our little home when she was finish doing what she had to do. Like cleaning or listening to a person confess a sin and help them or take care of an orphan childrens. Expect when i see the edge of the little hill I don't see the regular soft glow of lights from the Church. Instead I see a big bright light and smoke.

The Church was on fire.

There was fire engulfing the Church with smoke raising to the dark sky. "Sister!" I shouted horrified of what I am seeing. Scaning at the small crowd I didn't see my sister anywhere. My heart fell into a bottomless pit. I ran and push hard on the forming crowd, reaching my left hand out to the burning building. Why wouldn't somebody save her? Anybody! But no, everybody was just standing there, gaping and pointing.

I start getting frustated. "Move out of my way damn people!" I yelled. Not caring anymore I started shoving people out of my way. I got to save my sister! I'll be the Hero for her. I'll save her and then everything will be okay.

"Watch it Kid!" A man said angry. "Damn freak. Maybe you should go and die in the flames!"

Never. I won't fail my sister. I won't let her die. Keep thinking this Pyrrhus then it will come true! I won't let her die and i won't die ever. My sister and me will together again and will be happy, smiling, and laughing after this night is over.

"Look someone is still in there!" A woman cry out, pointing at one of the windows. There was a figure of a young woman holding on to a young child, making her way to the entrance.

"Sister!" I shouted out in joy. My heart was pounding hard against my chest. Tears coming out only to dry up by the heat of the flames. My legs were screaming for me to stop, but i ran on. I'm near, I'm near that door. I grab hold on the doorknob, but quickly let go. I cry out in pain. The doorknob was hot. I quickly think up of something but my mind was damn blank. I could hear my sister and a little boy coughing behind the door and a weak bang against the door.

Without thinking I grab the doorknob again. Trying my best to ignore the pain that was so hard to do i open the door and pull it open. My sister got out, holding on to a eight to ten years old boy. She let him go as she fall to the ground and he wobbly ran to the crowd. Probably to look for his mommy. I got down on my legs to hug my sister. Freezing as i saw my burned up red hand shaking. Ignore the pain, Pyrrhus. "Sister-

She sat up straight. "Father is still inside! I got to go save him!"

I try to reach her hand to stop her but my hand slide through her fingers. No sister! I got up and follow her. "Sister come back it's probably too late for him!" It was hot in here as fire dance around us with smoke choking us. I start coughing, feeling my thoart burn for water. My vision start blurring on me and i could barely make out my sister and a door that led outside to the barn house. Please let the Father be close to here, PLEASE!

My sister enters a room that was Chapel room. I was about to enter until the wall on top of the door collapse. Why did this place have to be made out of Aspen wood! "Sister!" This can't be the only entrance for this room right?

"AAAaahh!"

"SISTER!" I yelled on top of my voice and started to cough alot. I heard my sister scream out again. "Father, no you can't die. You can't-

I had started tossing the burning rumble wood away despite it being hot. But i didn't care, my hand were already burned and so what if my other hand gets burn too? I have to save my sister. She was all i had left in this world that i loved and care about. She was all i had to make me feel happy and not down. "I will save you sister. I will. I WILL." I started chanting it over and over feeling confident.

But it perish when my sister scream again but was cut off. Then creaking noises were made on top of me. I look up to see burning wood falling down on my unprotective face.

1-1

My face hurt like the Underworld flames that my sister said was a place for awful souls. Said. It hit me then. My sister...was died. She was gone from my life! No. I started feeling burn tears coming through my eyelids. "Open your eyes kid." A voice that i didn't know spoke up. I open my eyes to see a helmet of a Skull with sad yellow eyes looking at me. Through his eyes I could see fear in my own, but saw something worse.

My face was badly burned.

My once dirty light blondish-brown was gone including my eyelashes and eyebrows. My skin was peeling and red. Around my mouth a few skins were barely holding my holding each other so i could see my yellowish teeth and gums. Before my face was thin and my skin tightly close to my head bones giving me an apperances of my face being a skull. But now it did look like a skull that was trying to rehave skin and fat restored to it.

"You are luckly you survive kid."

Lucky? No i shouldn't have survive. If i didn't i would be with my sister! I glare at him with all the hate i had boiling inside me.

The skull helmet man took off his helmet and smile down at me, pleased. Please that i was mad at him. I didn't know. He was around his fifty's i think, judging by his appearances. "I have been watching you since this morning. I like that you have hatred inside you kid. Now that you lost your home and your only family member, I would like you to join the Black Ghost Orgainization and you can have alittle bit of your revenge later on to these pathetic people that didn't want to help you save your sister."

I have no home because my sister was my home and now she was gone forever. I could kill myself now and nobody will care of what happen to Pyrrhus. And maybe then i could see my sister again. But i was curious by this old man's offer. I could have revenge. Yes these people deserve it after all. My sister could have been alive right this minute. Shaken up but still alive if only somebody had help.

He lended out a gloved hand to me. "So what do you say, Pyrrhus? Join me and my Black Ghost Orgainization to change this world into Chaos and Greed. To watch this World burn from the people's selfishness for power."

Yes. I can make people suffer far woser than i had went through. Then i can make this World better to live in once every selfish people are gone and i can be the Ruler to keep it that way. I grab his hand with my own. I don't have to kill myself after all. I will survive and watch as everybody suffer. "Deal. But I don't want people to know I'm Pyrrhus. He was weak before so i won't let him get in the way." People had always called me a freak. Will this FREAK will teach them a lesson and will be feared everyone now that i have a true apperance of the freak of having a skull like face. "I'll be known as Skull."

The old man smiled at me. A wicked smile. "Will then Skull I will teach you the dark ways of being a leader, and once my time has past you will be the next leader of the Black Ghost Orgainization. Now come i want you to meet my true three leaders that created the Orgainization." He lead me away from the view of the burned up Church that had started collapsing to the Earth's Ground. Away from a view of a light glow above the once been Church pile.

_Pyrrhus._

* * *

Sniff, I made Pyrrhus's life really miserable. :( At the ending of Scarl's Point of View i don't know why but i felt it was somewhat similar to Star Wars...

Pyrrhus name is Greek and it means flame coloured or reddish.

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


	9. Chapter 9

Will like to give thanks to my brother Garruk115 (not going to give out his real name!) for liking my story and also to Antigone97 for once again commenting, "Thank you you guys!" :)

Enjoy!

* * *

*Scarl's Point of View*

Scarl shook his head to stop those memories. He haven't thought about his misery past in a long time since he had become Skull. He didn't want to become weak again...

I would have still continue using that name if it wasn't for those annoying Cyborgs! Being defeat once I change my name to Scarl but dislike right away and then being defeated once again by the same Cyborg, 009! So now I am thinking of just being called Black Ghost since the Cyborgs and my own all-the-time-worthless workers keep calling me that.

I stop inside a pitch-black room and spoke, "Layla was getting after Commander Henry toda-"

"I know. I felt her using her powers twenty minutes ago." I could feel as if the person wanted to smile but knew better. I was talking to a Brain named Wrath. "I even know that the human soul deep inside of her still hates you for what you had done."

I let out a silent chuckle through I don't remember what I had done to that human's past. I should have known, the Brains are calm and collected not letting any emotions get in the way. Yet Layla's eyes had a furious look on them as they had glare at him.

"If Henry did want I had told him to do, " Wrath interrupt Scarl's thoughts, "then worth-less Ate will soon be out of my way. Leaving only Layla for me to get rid of."

*Ate's Point of View*

They were starting to wake up now, the two elders. She let out a tired sigh knowing she'll have to tell them what was going on; she only told the Cyborgs about they being in her mind relm and taking part in the story of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. They will probably won't believe her at all anyway.

_You're human._

Was she telling the truth? I'm starting to feel a horrible feeling that I never felt before: Guilty for killing those innocent workers and a warm feeling because I saw Him. I frown, who was it? I ponder my thoughts trying to remember who was the guy that is right now making feel happy to have see him...again.

In the corner of her right eye she saw a soft glowing light coming closer to her. Stopping just outside the cage it started to form. Don't tell it's going to look like me. Ate didn't look surprise when it did look like her expect that the look-like had light sea-green eyes than sky blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I question her with narrow eyes.

She slowly tilts her head to a side thinking, "You can call me Litae, Ate." Her voice was like smooth chime bells. I repeat her name to myself. Great, how many more are there that will look like me in here?

Litae seem to have read my thoughts, "There are no more...hmmm...will it WAS just us three inside the same body. Your body."

"So...I'm really...a human then?" Litae nod at my question. I stump my shoulders, she was right then after all I'm human. So many days I thought I was different from my family and others, then knowing that I was a Evil Brain who wanted to control the Earth and it's people, only just now know I'm just a human and that darker side of me was the Evil Brain.

"You have to tell the Scientists about all that is going on when they wake up. After that we need to stop the Darker Ate and help the Cyborgs."

I snap my eyes back at her. "How? I took away their powers before they enter my dream relm and now that she took control of my dreamland she probably has their powers-"

Litae started to shake her head so I stop speaking. "She doesn't have their powers we do!" I wided my eyes at this. I open my mouth to reply only to hear one of the elders speaking, "Uh, my head...where am I?"

Looking over my shoulder to see the one with a parrot like beck for a nose was shaking his head. I guess I should do as Litae said, tell the elders about what is going on. I turn around to see her gone. Great leave me all alone to tell them, I thought frowing. Let's get this over with then. I clear my throat just as the other one was waking up to grab hold of their attentions.

*Francoise's Point of View*

**Francoise!**

I turn around to see no one there behind me. No rustling bushes, noises, or the creepy yellow eyes- that thankfully left me alone. "Joe?" I whisper out loud. I didn't let my hopes go up but I still felt disappointed. His voice...his thought...sounded close.

The wolf cub gave out another cough.

"Oh, sorry!" I shouldn't have forgotten about the youngling.

Hesitating, I took a step back then finally turning around to continue walking. I did my best not to glance back. I wish I had my advance senses. It would help me very much. Francoise lightly shook her head. I can do this without those unwanted "gifts." Through it does feel weird having normal sighting and hearing once again. I should enjoy it right now without them while I have the chance.

If that was Joe's thought then he should be here somewhere. I have to find him later on! Then a question came to mind. Is everybody else here also? 006 and Joe are really here... in this Wonderland place so everyone must be scattered around here. I just have to find them quickly after I find some water for this cub. Then we can figure out everything once we're together.

I stop, realizing that the trees had ended. Looking up to see in front of me was a metal rustling arch gate that had sign that read: Mad Hatter and Friends' Crazy Tea Party!

* * *

The Litae is the followers to Ate that cleans up after her mess that she did to mortals so I called the white spirit Litae.

Got a question for you guys, is it just me or is it that in Cyborg 009 selection it's...slow? *sniff* :(

**To Antigone97**: Yes, I felt bad for him too but on how I wanted his life to be miserable it all just came to mind so poor Pyrrhus... :(

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
